A Game to Play Together
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Of all the things they did together, the game was their favorite. Oneshot. Tony/Ziva.


_I refused to update until I got this done. You know why...... no. Well, let me tell you. _**THIS IS MY 50TH STORY!!! **_So, I'm excited. I decided to make it a NCIS story. I got this AMAZING idea while lying in bed one night. I've been working on it for a couple days. And, tonight my brother and sister and the person who is staying with us went to the movies while I stayed home to do my english... haha. This is what I did instead._

_Title:_ _A Game to Play Together  
Rating: T... for safety.  
Summary: Of all the things they did together, their game was their favorite.  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this one to all of my reviewers. Thanks guys, for making this happen.  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Peter Pan, Disney, Toy Story, The Usual Suspects, Morgan Freeman, Silence Of The Lambs.... Any and all movies and or actors mentioned. You'll see. Oh, and I don't own NCIS. Grr._

**Any and ALL mistakes are my own. Sorry.  
**

* * *

"Peter Pan."

"2003 or 1953?"

"Either is fine."

Ziva shifted her position on the king bed, moving so she her legs were tangled with Tony's. His head was resting on her shoulder, and she had her hands on his hair. The wind outside was pounding the apartment, and no lights were on. Ziva could feel the cold air, but the warmth of the blankets and Tony was warding it off. Even if the blankets were to be stripped off her, she was sure that Tony's body would keep her warm.

"1953 then. Most well known Peter Pan. Disney film, directed by Clyde Geronimi and Wilfred Jackson. Released in February of 1953. Bobby Driscoll and Kathryn Beaumont were Peter and Wendy."

Ziva nodded, moving her hands from her partner's hair to shoulders. His breath tickled her neck, and not for the first time, and she smiled.

"Genre?"

"Animation, adventure, family, fantasy."

"Classic family film." Ziva said, and Tony grinned.

"Toy Story."

The wind slammed the walls again, and they both stopped. Ziva shut her eyes and listened to the sounds, waiting for Tony's breath to fan across her skin again. When it didn't, she smiled.

"Lost."

Tony sat up immediately, looking down at her with a frown on his face. She smiled at him as she opened her eyes, and shifted so she was flat on her back. He tilted his head, and pursed his lips. He opened his mouth, but then shut it. It was a minute before he spoke.

"I've always loved your hair."

--

Ziva ran down the path way, her feet making a steady beat for her to follow. It was easy to slip into her pace and forget that there was a man behind her, cursing at himself for even trying to keep up with her. She slowed down as she came to the clearing, the decline stopping and a flat plane in front of her. She heard Tony's footfalls behind her, and suddenly he was right next to her. They didn't talk, but kept their pace as they made their way to the fountain they always stopped at to stretch.

"The Usual Suspects."

"Where did you find that one? Released in 1995, directed by Bryan Singer. Tag line was something along the lines of 'Five criminals. One line up. No coincidence.' Got two Oscars, Starred Stephen, Gabriel Byrne, Benicio Del Toro to name a few. Also had Kevin Spacey in there."

Ziva nodded, folding her body over to touch her toes. Tony watched her a moment before grabbing his toes and pulling his heel to his butt.

"Kevin Spacey."

Tony grinned his wildest grin, twisting his foot to keep his balance as he almost fell over.

"Se7en. Total eerie film. Didn't really star him, but had Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman."

"Morgan Freeman has the really good voice, yes?" Ziva asked, shifting her weight and stretching out her left arm.

"The most amazing voice for voiceovers in the whole world! You can't top his voice." Tony said, getting all excited. Ziva smiled.

"Name a film he has done...voiceover for, yes?" Ziva said, and Tony grinned.

"He's done loads of documentaries where he did voiceovers, and he played God in Bruce Almighty." Ziva laughed, her head shaking as she thought about that. She switched arms, looking around while thinking. She racked her brain for a question, but came up with none. Tony smirked, sitting down on the fountain. He looked at Ziva, waiting.

"Come on David. Give me your deepest, darkest secret." Tony said, trying to get his voice to match Morgan Freemans. Needless to say, he failed, and Ziva's laughter told him as much.

"Your nose is strangely handsome. And I mean that in the nicest way."

--

Gibbs was walking through the bullpen, heading to go home. However, his attention was drawn to his two agents, standing next to the window. They were talking, quietly, and they seemed to be playing a game. Carefully, he sat down at his desk. He wasn't stupid. They wouldn't think of him sitting there shutting off his computer and filing away folders.

"Silence of the Lambs."

"You know, it's not as scary as you'd think. It's just…eerie and kinda creepy. Jodie Foster is just brilliant in it, and was probably her best role in my opinion. Anthony Hopkins was brilliant too, and did a good job at being creepy."

"A good job at being creepy?"

"See, he's this evil guy. It's… gross to explain."

"That was not a real answer." Ziva said, smiling. Tony groaned, and looked out the window. Gibbs watched them with interest, slightly confused. They seemed to be having some sort of weird competition, while enjoying each other's company. Gibbs smirked to himself as Tony sighed and looked around. He didn't even seem to be bothered by his boss sitting at his desk. What Gibbs didn't see was Tony smile.

"I bet Gibbs doesn't know that we're dating."

--

"Alfred Hitchcock."

Tony rolled over, looking at Ziva. Her eyes were shut, and her hands were lying under her head. Tony knew she had been awake for a while now, and had probably been waiting for him to wake. Now that he had, she didn't waste any time in asking.

"Good morning to you."

"Do you want to lose?"

"North by Northwest." Tony said the first thing that came to his mind. Ziva smiled, her eyes crinkling, as they stayed shut.

"And?"

"Cary Grant. Not Alfred's best, but it was a good watch."

"What would you consider his best?" Ziva asked, opening her eyes. She didn't expect Tony to be so close, and when she only saw his eyes, she jumped slightly. Tony smiled.

"I think 'The Birds' was the best." Tony said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ziva yawned, resting her head against his collarbone. She was about to speak when she yawned again.

"Fail sleepyhead." He said quietly, and she groaned. Moving slightly, she looked up at him.

"I yawned."

"Five seconds."

"Cary Grant. More about him."

"His ashes were scattered in California."

"Hmm, strange." Ziva said, yawning again. Tony smiled at her, deciding to take her out of her misery.

"You look beautiful in the morning."

Ziva looked up at him, the slightest blush on her face. She shook her head at him, making a move to get out of his grasp. He held on to her tighter, holding her to his chest.

"I meant it." He whispered, and she shut her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lightly pressing her fingers into his muscles.

"You smell in the morning. Go take a shower."

--

Ziva growled as she got into the car, silently wishing her day were going better. She huffed as Tony started the car, rubbing her head.

"Forest Gump." She said, trying to ease her head. Moving her body, she faced him.

"Six Oscar wins, and plenty of other wins and nominations. Tom Hanks played Forest, and he did a good job at it. Robin Penn played Jenny, Forest's one love."

"Director?"

Tony didn't answer, rubbing his head. He had a headache, and the pounding in his head made it almost impossible to think. He took a deep breath at a stop sign, looking at Ziva. She shrugged, looking out the window. The car was silent, and the stillness was awkward. Uncomfortable and tense. Ziva finally sighed, reaching over and taking Tony's hand.

"I am sorry." She said, and he laughed.

"I have to say something." He said with a smile, and she half smile back. He thought for a second, easing the car forward when it was his turn to go. Finally, he smiled.

"I like that you _could_ throw a knife at me, but you don't."

--

Tony was watching her sleep. He was watching her closely. He wasn't going to miss one second of seeing her. It had been one month too long, and finally, she was lying in his bed, with nothing but his shirt on. Tonight, he was staying up all night. One month of the worst wait, and no sleep, for another night of no sleep. However, Tony was fine with that. He could wake her up at any time, and she'd answer.

"I read _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to you. I don't know if you remember." After one month of talking to her and her not responding, he didn't feel odd.

"I get now, why everyone says it's so good. And I get the point behind it. To kill a mockingbird is pointless though. I'm not so sure about the title, though I see how it fits into the book. Then I watched the movie. Black and white is and always will be the best."

Tony sighed, tracing Ziva's shoulder blade. He stayed away from the scars where numerous tubes were feeding inside her body. He didn't want to think about it.

"A couple nurses would come and sit and listen as well. Then, I was about to start reading _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_, but then you woke up. I guess you agreed. I wasn't really thrilled on the book either. The movie was ehh, alright."

Tony was so wrapped up in his monologue that he didn't notice Ziva smiling. He didn't until her hands covered his mouth and she laughed. He smiled behind her hand, grabbing her waist and very gently pulling her to his chest. She sighed, moving his shirt around her waist so she wasn't in a tight hold.

"I enjoyed your monologue."

"You always pick the perfect times to tune in." He joked, and she laughed. Her laugh was short though, as she frowned and put her head against his collarbone. Tony knew instantly why she did so, and kissed her hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly, and she shrugged.

"The pain medication is working fine. I cannot even feel the stitches in my legs." Tony smiled at her attempt to joke, and at how miserably it failed.

"I'd hope not. That would hurt." Tony said, and Ziva shook her head.

"It did."

Tony pulled Ziva closer to him, sighing again.

"I'm grateful you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." Tony whispered, and Ziva laughed.

"You would not know how _To Kill a Mockingbird _ended, or even started."

--

Gibbs left the bullpen, with one lingering glare to Tony. The senior agent sighed heavily, looking across the room at his partner. She had been avoiding him all day long. One little fight and it could ruin his whole day.

"Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back."

Tony waited for Ziva to respond, and when she didn't, he shifted his weight in his chair.

"The most mature of the five 'Star Wars' movies. Mark Hamill had an accident in between the filming of Episode IV and V, which was noticeable. He played Luke, Harrison Ford played Han Solo, and Carrie Fischer played Leia."

He waited for her to talk, waited for her to ask him a question. As she stayed silent, he grimaced.

""Irvin Kershner directed it. Came out in May 21, 1980."

Tony shifted again in his seat, and looked at his computer screen. He felt a little rejected as she got up and walked over to the file cabinet. He also felt a little guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have started that little argument over whether or not 'Full Metal Jacket' was plausible or not. How they got off that subject and onto each other, he would never know.

"I lied."

Tony looked at Ziva, and found that she wasn't looking at him. Her head was down, still working on her paperwork. Tony nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I did laugh at 'Full Metal Jacket'."

Tony smiled, feeling slightly smug. He stopped smiling though, thinking over his actions.

"And I don't think you're pigheaded."

Tony waited, looking at his computer.

"And I also lied about one more thing. I do think your hair looks good not gelled."

--

_*Beep*_

"_Hey, so. Gavin O'Connor directed Miracle. It was written by Eric Guggenheim, and came out on February 6__th__, 2004. The genres were Drama, Family, History, and Sports. Tagline was 'What America needed was a miracle. What they got was a hockey game.' Kurt Russell played the lead and the amazing coach that lead the team to the actual Olympics. Patricia Clarkson played his wife and the team was played by a ton of really good actors. Anyone, even people who didn't like hockey, can like this movie._

"_I know that I've given you everything you need to know, so I'll just wait for you to call me back to tell me."_

Ziva smiled, pressing save.

"I never get tired of your psychotic ramblings. It is nice to hear your voice."

--

"I don't care what you say right now."

"Yes, you do. I am right, and you know it."

Tony glared at his girlfriend, wishing that he hadn't started this.

"Ziva, just relax okay. I was joking."

"Right."

Tony groaned, wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged him off at first, and he caught her before she could slither away. It didn't take long for her to sigh and let him hold her. Nonetheless, she frowned at him the whole time.

"I believe I lost." He said, and she didn't respond. Her face stayed blank.

"I believe it's my turn to tell."

"Tony, if you are going to go, just go." She snapped, and he pouted at him. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, and she groaned at him. He did it again, this time tickling her side. She tried to keep back her laughter, and after a minute, he got her to laugh. Pushing him away, she turned away from him and kept walking down the sidewalk. Tony caught her, dipping her to the side as he worded his next sentence right in her ear.

"I don't think I've told you, but I like you a lot."

--

"Notebook."

Ziva tucked her head even further under Tony's chin, certain he was smiling.

"The best romantic movie of all time, as been said by many women. Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams had great chemistry, and the book was just as good as the movie."

"You read the book?"

"Once upon a blue moon."

Ziva laughed.

"Blue moon? What?"

Tony grinned, rubbing her back. Gently, he pulled up the hem of his shirt, running his fingers over her back.

"I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten."

Ziva paused her breathing, and then she smiled as she realized that Tony was quoting the movie. Smiling, she shut her eyes and listened.

"But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough."

He kissed her shoulder tenderly, his hands going further up her shirt. His fingers brushed her spine, and he pushed on some (what he knew to be) tender spots.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you."

Ziva shut her eyes, letting the feeling of his words and his hands calm her down and make her sleepy. She smiled as he kissed her head, his hands making circles on her back. She shivered as his breath spanned across her skin, and for once, she didn't have a coherent sentence.

He had just rendered her speechless.

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead before shutting his eyes and letting his chin rest on her head. It took Ziva a few seconds to get her brain working again.

"That was beautiful." She whispered, and Tony smiled to himself.

"Did you just randomly say that, or did you mean it?" Ziva asked, snuggling the blankets on the bed farther up her shoulders. She liked the warmth of their bed. It was so inviting, _she_ was tempted to stay there all day and never get up.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tony asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Ziva smiled, massaging Tony's chest before speaking.

"I love you too." She whispered silently, smiling, as she was pulled even closer to him. Taking a deep breath, she got comfortable.

"Who won?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"Who said the game is over?"

Tony pursed his lips, letting his hands resume their circles on Ziva's back. He couldn't get over how soft her skin was. The silence of the night settled around them, and somehow Tony started to drift off. His hands kept their motions on Ziva's back, subconsciously hoping that maybe she'd sleep longer than he. The house was quiet, for once, and their cell phones were off. Ziva hadn't slept well lately, and Tony was hoping that tonight would be the night they'd forget the game and go to sleep.

"Peter Pan."

Tony grinned.

Maybe they had time for one more game.

* * *

_Reviews on my **50th** story would be loved. I mean, really. This is amazing for me. :D :D Yesh, I'm happy. Can't you tell?! Maybe it was Choir today, and the fun fun fun we had while acting out our song and being crazy little choir geeks, and maybe it's cause I get to stand close to JT._

_Inside Joke. Don't ask._

_Reviews would be lovely, like I said before. Thanks for reading._

_-Izzzzzzy._


End file.
